10 Tigress Do's and Don'ts
by Puckabrinaluver
Summary: There are specific things that the Master of Tiger style wants, she just has to learn exactly what they are- and what they aren't.
1. The List

**Hello all! This is my first story that I am going to post, so enjoy, and if you could tell me how I did! Thanks for reading!**

10 No's of dating Master Tigress for Po:

No 'weekaversaries'. Those suck.

No flowers

No dressing up

NO NICKNAMES! **(Sometimes those get overwhelming, like 'Yin yang cub', or 'Lotus Blossom' all the time. What happened to Po and Tigress?)**

No dancing awkwardly, if we are going to do it, we won't be embarrassed about it.

No letting me win sparring, wrestling, or mahjong games, even though I always win, it is way more fun when you TRY

No Cheesy pick up lines

No making a big deal about dating me.

No changing your attitude towards me

Heck, no changing at all! (except maybe a few kisses and cuddles here and there, that is alright with me)

10 Do's of Dating Master Tigress For Po:

Do help me out

Do snuggle with me

Do charm me with your boyish ways

Do tell me you love me

Do tell me you care

Do take me for walks, and sit with me under the moonlight

Do save me from the villain, even though mostly it'd probably be the other way around

Do be all blushy and sweet

Do tell me things you don't tell others

Do tease me about loving you, because you know I do….


	2. 1 No Weekaversaries Those suck

**Oh my gosh, I am such a spazz! I was on the KFP section, and got to page 45, and there this was! So close to the first page! Top fifty pages, baby! Since some of you wanted me to continue, I decided, 'What the hell?', and am going to demonstrate every single one of these notes! Love all y'all! I have a million other stories that I will post one day, from oneshots to a three part series that will have at least one hundred chapters in the first book.**

**Question: How many OC's can I put I a fic with the original characters before everyone starts getting confused? Kay, without further ado:**

**No 'weekaversaries'. Those suck.**

**Tigress's POV**  
I was walking down the mountain, heading out of The Valley of Peace, and going to help with this fall's deliveries. They needed an extra hand or two, and I 'volunteered' (if you call Shifu telling me to go volunteer volunteering, anyways) to go lend my hands to the cause. I heard a squeal and looked to the side, at a couple of goats.

It was the girl who had squealed, and she had wrapped her arms around a smug looking goat. She pulled back and said "Happy weekaversary, too!" I turned and continued walking.

"What's a 'weekaversary'?" I mumbled. I guess I would have to ask someone after I was done working.

When I was done with the deliveries, I decided to ask the first person I saw what they were. I walked back up the 1000 stairs, and when I got to the top, Monkey was training with his bamboo staff. I waited for him to complete before I asked him. He turned when he was done, and seemed surprised I was standing there.  
"Oh! Hello, Tigress," He greeted me, sticking his staff into the ground and giving me his full attention. "Can I help you?"

"Hello, Monkey. Yeah, maybe you can. Do you know what a 'weekaversary' is? I heard someone talking about it, and it confused me," I told him. He took his free hand and scratched the top of his head.

"Sorry, I don't have a clue what that is. Maybe you should ask Po or Viper. They seem to have the definition of a bunch of odd words." His idea made sense. I decided I would look around. I thanked him and did just that. I looked in all their favorite spots: The kitchen, The Scroll Room, The Medical Wing (Viper likes to help out), and the Training Room.

As an impulse, I decided to search the Dragon Grotto, and lo and behold, there they were. Playing chinese checkers, and chatting. I smiled at how well they were getting along. My two best friends looked up at me when I started purposely walking loud. Po's face broke out into a wider grin than he was already wearing.

"Hello!" They both chirped in unison, eyes bright. It was almost kind of creepy. I gave a little smile back, and they seemed happy at that.

"Hi. So, would you guys answer something for me?" I asked, hoping that they would be able to.

"Of course, shoot!" Viper told me, moving a piece on the board. Po pouted at her. His smile appeared again, and he looked over at me and nodded.

"So, I was walking down to help with the yearly delivery, and I heard a strange word."

Viper mumbled, "Continue," still concentrating on her game more than what I was saying. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what a 'Weekaversary' is?" Viper's eyes went straight to the Tiger. She snickered at the confusion. Then said:

"One of the strangest things you've asked me in a while..." Po looked at me funny.

"You've never had a boyfriend, have you?" I shook my head, wondering exactly what it could mean. "Well, you know an anniversary?"

Then it made more sense. "Oh! Does it mean like an anniversary of a week?"

He smiled. "Now you got it!" Viper rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why someone would need to give gifts every single week, just to show them that they care. I think random gifts are the best way to go. I remember when Crane bought me a new ribbon, and when I asked why, he said "Just cause". It made me laugh. It was random, and makes you know that they remember you even without set dates in their minds."

"It makes sense now," I told them, grateful that they would help me understand.

"You seriously couldn't figure that out yourself? You are so amusing sometimes..."

Po looked indignant. "Hey! Remember last week when you asked me what a-" "DON'T SPEAK OF IT!" He smiled triumphantly.

"Do I want to know what she asked?" They both shook their heads, and with that the conversation moved to dinner ("Oh! I know! We could have fried dumplings!") and I sat down and watched their game end. We chatted for a while, then went inside for those Fried Dumplings.


	3. No Flowers

Man, two in one day! I am on a roll! Sorry, happy person. Today, I have been in a good mood, singing and whatnot. (*Sings terribly off pitch*  
IMMA GOOFYGOOBER! ROCK!) No, I'm listening to Coldplay (Violet Hill... What a beautiful song...), not the Goofy Goobers Theme Song off of Sponge Bob the Movie.

No flowers  
Tigress's POV

I sneezed again. My allergies were acting up severely, and I had no clue as of why. I asked Viper about her perfume, and she said it hadn't changed. Nor had the bathing salts, or was no incense to be seen (or smelt), or no new spices in the Kitchen Cabinet. I decided to talk to Master Shifu, who had been meditating all day at the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

It was close to the day that Master Oogway died, so in honor, every year for hours on end he would sit up there and talk to the Grandmaster through meditation.

"Surely, he wouldn't be too upset if I went up there to see him, since he has been up there for about eight hours now..." I reasoned in my mind. I approached carefully, though, not wanting to interrupt him if he was indeed talking to Oogway at that exact moment.

I was startled when I heard a voice tell me, "Tigress, it is okay if you come and join us." It was Master Oogway himself. I hurried up the last few yards, and sneezed. Master Shifu was sitting on his staff, raising his long eyebrow at me. I looked at him with an expression that read, "Excuse me for sneezing." He gave a chuckle, and I stood next to him to talk to Master Oogway.

"How are you doing?" I asked the wind, and my voice was carried away. I could almost see the old Turtle smiling.

"I am well, how are you this lovely day?" I sneezed.

I quickly told him, "I'm fine," and sneezed again. "Uggh! Darn allergies!" I thought bitterly. Oogway laughed a full and hearty laugh.

"Can't figure out what you are allergic to, Young One?" I shook my head and sighed. Or, at least, tried to. It came out as a sneeze. Now Master Shifu laughed.

I wiped my nose with the back of my arm and asked Master Oogway, "Do you know what I am allergic to?" I knew I wasn't going to get an answer. Or, if I was, then it wouldn't be straight.

"Well, Young One, there are many flowers in bloom, Tigress. Also many different trees and plants. You may want to start the first place you were to find the answer." Damn, pulled the 'Wiser than Thou' Card. Now... where did I start out this morning...?

Master Shifu was oddly quiet. He was probably conversing with Master Oogway in his head. My suspicions were confirmed when Master Shifu laughed a little. He always was emotional when it became this time of the year, so he would laugh more... but also snap more. The answer suddenly came to me.

"My room!" I said under my breath. I knew both Masters would hear me, no matter how quiet I talked. Heck, one of them could hear me if I even _thought_ it. I walked at a leisurely pace towards the Dorms, until I started sneezing even harder, then I walked fast to see what in the world was wrong. I sped down the hallway, noticing the shadow of Crane doing calligraphy in his room, and Viper watching.

"Those two have sure gotten close..." I whispered to myself, smiling a little. The door was slightly ajar, so no one would think anything bad. I sneezed as I stepped in front of my door, and I cautiously opened it. Nothing. I was expecting _something_... I sneezed again. I heard another sneeze... Po. I glided over to his door, and knocked.

"Hm? Come in," He called, inviting me in. I took the invitation, sneezing again. I saw him bent over something, and he sneezed again.

"Having allergies, too?" I asked him. He whipped his head around, startled.

"Geez! I thought you were Mantis!" He looked back down to the things in his hands- flowers. I sneezed again, quickly followed by Po.

"Is it the flowers that are making you sneeze?" He asked a little sheepishly.

"It seems so," I said, looking at them curiously. "Lotus Flowers." He nodded. "You must be allergic, too." He nodded again. "What are they for?" I asked him. He got a bit flustered.

"Well... I _was_ going to give them to a special girl that I like... But... Since y- _I'm_ allergic, I guess I shouldn't sneeze on her." There was a pang in my chest. I wonder who he was talking about. I agreed with him, and left with him to dispose of the flowers so that we could stop sneezing, and apparently they were _everywhere_! We found them in the grass, in the garden, in the pots near every door, and, strangely enough, under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

It was a mystery of why I hadn't been allergic to the flower before (Possibly because there was more around this year) but every year after that, no Lotus Flowers would be seen on the grounds of the Jade Palace, much to the relief of Po and I.


End file.
